fictioncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Bailey Pickett
Bailey Pickett (played by Debby Ryan) is one of the main characters on The Suite Life on Deck. She is from the fictitious town of Kettlecorn, Kansas and pretends to be a boy in the premiere episode because there were no available places in the S.S. Tipton's cabins for a female. After her ruse is discovered, she is permitted to stay on board due to the departure of another female student. http:// Bailey is a girl from Kettlecorn, Kansas. Although she loved her life in Kettlecorn, she wished to explore the world around her and masquerades as a boy in order to attend Seven Seas High on the cruise liner, S.S. Tipton. Since Bailey doubles as a boy's name and since she has played for a boys' baseball team, she managed to become a student at Seven Seas High School. After fooling the crew into believing that she is a male, she becomes Zack's roommate. At first, the two clash because Zack is messy while Bailey is more hygienic and feminine. However, after her real gender is found out by Zack, he promises to keep it a secret and they even begin to like each other. Cody quickly becomes suspicious of the two; and it's not long before Bailey's real gender is revealed to the entire crew. However, since London Tipton had a room to herself (by bribing her old roommate to leave), Bailey was still able to stay and be roommates with her. Bailey was excited at the thought of rooming with London but the Tipton heiress had other ideas. Annoyed at the whole idea of staying on the S.S. Tipton, London flees to Parrot Island, leaving Bailey feeling responsible and guilty over her disappearance. When everyone goes to retrieve London from the island, Bailey tags along and helps them not only escape the island, but also rescue London. Along the way, she even manages to get a pet pig named Porkers. By the time they return to the ship, London reluctantly decides to be a little more friendly to Bailey. They even started to bond, as Bailey helps London pick out fancy clothes. However, despite their friendship, London often embarrasses Bailey, especially by pulling pranks on her. She told Cody in the episode "Flowers and Chocolate" that her blood type is O-negative. In the episode "The Kidney of the Sea", she and London have an intelligence test with Porkers and London's dog, Ivana, and it is revealed that Bailey was once a cheerleader at her high school back in Kettlecorn when Porkers wins and Bailey does a victory cheer for him. In the episode "Boo You", London embarrasses Bailey by telling her internet show viewers that Bailey's underwear resembles a parachute. In the same episode, London informs her viewers that Bailey snores. In the episode "Mulch Ado About Nothing" Bailey appears to have feelings for Cody at the end of the episode. In "When in Rome", she says that a "big city" is "any place where the mayor is not a goose". In "Showgirls", Bailey receives the first detention of her school career. http:// Like Cody, Bailey is very intelligent. Miss Tutweiller stated that her application for the ship was the most impressive of all, much to Cody's annoyance. She is also very cheerful and shows fascination in the world around her. She also has a deep love for her animals. Bailey enjoys corn cob art and misses her hometown Kettlecorn in Kansas. http:// Holden- invited Bailey to have dinner with him, but he broke up with her due to her having thrown bread rolls and butter at him after she thought that London had set up the date with him so Bailey would get "Boo You'd." He asked out Bailey in International Dateline. However, Bailey dumped him in this episode because he threw up on her shoes. Adonis- Bailey crushed on him when the S.S. Tipton docked in Greece, but Cody bought her a souvenir amulet from the Greek museum where Adonis worked, and she told Cody that she loved his gift. Frank- A guy Bailey likes and went down a waterslide with in "Shipnotized". Cody ripped a towel apart upon hearing that, saying: "I hate Frank!" Moose – It is revealed in the second episode that Moose is Bailey's ex-boyfriend. He appeared on the show in "Mulch Ado About Nothing", where he tries to convince her to come back home with him since she's homesick. She declines, telling him she'd miss her friends. She also tells him that the reason they broke up was because he felt he knew what was best for her when he really didn't. Zack Martin – Zack liked, and flirted with, Bailey in the first two episodes of the series. He stopped liking her because she had too much "baggage". Cody Martin – Cody begins to get a crush on Bailey because they share similar interests. In "The Kidney of the Sea", Bailey tries to bribe Cody into letting Porkers win a contest against Ivana by saying, "I want to thank you for being our judge. I know you'll be fair and impartial." While she says this line, she kisses Cody on both cheeks. In "International Dateline," they almost kiss, but Cody has to start the day over again once more. Bailey hugs Cody in "It's All Greek to Me". In "Flowers & Chocolate", Bailey says "I could've been your pretend girlfriend if you asked." Bailey then hugs Cody and then kisses him on the cheek, seeming to show him what she would have done to make Barbara jealous. In "seaHarmony," Bailey becomes furious at Cody when she believes he took her dating test results to make fun of her. They made up, however the relationship is somewhat tense. In the end of the episode Mulch Ado About Nothing, it seems she has feelings for Cody, for when after they hug, she realizes she likes him. Bailey and Cody share their first kiss in Wizards on Deck With Hannah Montana. As of "The Spy Who Shoved Me", Bailey and Cody are in a commited relationship with each other. Porkers – Bailey's new pet pig that she found on Parrot Island. It is shown that he is as smart as London's dog Ivana but incredibly smarter for physical activities. http:// Grandma - Bailey's grandmother. She calls Bailey her piggly-wiggly and then both of them would snort together. In "Boo You", London said that the skirt "Grandma" made for Bailey was a tablecloth, also in episode " Mulch Ado About Nothing", Cody says to the fake Grandmother that she calls her "Bunnykins" and she makes great fudge. Mrs. Pickett – Bailey's mother is seen dropping Bailey off on the first day and appears over-protective. Myrtle- Bailey's aunt who she sends a recipe to. She has a big spider web outside her house that she hangs announcements on. Abner – Bailey's crazy uncle who talks to himself after he was struck by lightning, who is mentioned during London's webisode. Clem – A great-uncle who searched for Bigfoot, only to find out that he didn't exist, who was mentioned in "Sea Monster Mash". In the end he found it was a hairy woman with size 28 feet who likes to hike. Cletus – A cousin who owns an alligator farm in Miami. Bailey disembarked the S.S. Tipton so she could spend spring break on his farm wrestling gators, but she had to return to the ship early due to the fact that Cletus drank polluted water and she stated sadly that every gator was donated to Lizard World. Mentioned in "Flowers and Chocolate". Nine sisters – Bailey tells London that she has six big sisters and three little ones when London says she would be the big sister she never had, to which London responds "Wow, your mom needs a hobby". It remains unknown whether Bailey has any brothers.